


계류음 Suspension

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: 헤어질랑 말랑카우
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese, John Cleese/Graham Chapman
Kudos: 1





	계류음 Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> 2021.01.16.토. 추가: 공지로 적어둔 포스트가 팬픽 아니라고 경고 먹어서 한번 더 먹으면 계정 영구정지라고ㅡㅡ... 포타 주소 프필에 적어두긴 했는데 누가 프필 보나 싶어서 일단 여기에 적어둠 미래의 뉴비님.. 님이 생각해도 개에바 호모를 잡으셨나요? 걱정하지 마세여 님은 혼자가 아니니까^^! 일단 콘텐츠는 포타에 더 많고 한글 가독성도 포타가 더 낫긴 한데 한 십년 뒤에 망하면 어카지?? (진지하게 걱정중) https://40726918560.postype.com/

Preparation

그 어떤 사람도 우리를 사랑하는 사람보다 더 큰 상처를 줄 수 있는 사람은 없다. 사랑과 증오는, 모두가 하는 진부한 말이다만, 애정이라는 동복에서 나온 쌍둥이이다.

"네가 먼저 시작한 거야," 존이 말했다. "아니. 정확하게 말하자면 끝낸 거지."

그레이엄은 아무 말 없이 내내 파이프를 물고있을 뿐이었다. 존은 그 밀빛 머리통을 내려다봤다. 두툼한 입술이 파이프에 눌린 정도를 보아 전 애인은 자신이 사랑하던 시원하게 큰 입매를 또 혹사시키고 있는 것이 분명했다. 이젠 자신과는 상관 없는 일이었다. 그레이. 네가 먼저 떠난 거라고. 마지막 문장을 삼키느라 존의 입술 끝이 떨렸다. 애초에 이렇게까지 따질 생각도 없었다.

"네가…"

첫음절의 목소리가 떨렸던 것도 같다. 존이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 말 똑바로 해. 할 말이 없는데 억지로 하지 말고. 그레이엄이 말을 흐리자 더 이상 기다리지 못한 존이 차분한 목소리로 말했다.

"먼저 떠난 건 너야."

그레이엄이 겨우 토해내듯 한 말은 당황한 것처럼 들렸는데, 한편으로는 애처롭게 들리기도 했다. 존은 당황만을 읽어냈다.

"지금 뭐 누가-먼저-했어요 유치원생 고자질 놀이 하자고? 매일 진 밑바닥에 코 박고 술에 떡이 되던 건 누군데? 정신 차려, 그레이엄. 중독자 새끼."

존은 기가 차다는 헛웃음으로 말을 시작하여 점차 단어를 짓씹듯이 내뱉었다. 그는 그 자리에서 얼마간 씨근대다가 팔장을 풀고 방을 가로질러 겉옷을 챙겼다. 그레이엄은 무언가를 말하려는 듯 입술을 달싹였지만 결국은 꾹 다물었다. 눈꺼풀이 바르르 떨렸다. 너 정말. 내내 자기 앞에 있던 존의 그림자가 사라지고, 방을 나서 현관을 나갈 동안 그레이엄은 바닥에서 시선을 거두지 못했다. 손이 떨리기 시작했다. 그만하자. 주인이 사라지고도 한참이 지나서야 말소리가 고막에 도착했다.

문이 닫히는 소리가 난 것은 한참 전이었지만 그레이엄은 십분 정도만이 흘렀다고 느꼈다. 자리에서 일어나, 침대 머리맡 바닥에 둔 술병을 보지도 않고 들어 바닥이 보일 때까지 마신 일련의 과정은 삼분도 걸리지 않았다. 이제 쓰러져 잘 차례였다. 모든 것을 잊을 수 있도록.

Suspension

타는 듯한 갈증이 그레이엄을 깨웠다. 그 다음은 끔찍한 두통이다. 끙끙 앓는 신음이 저절로 흘러나왔다. 존.

발음이 뭉개져 신음과 구별할 수 없었다. 손을 더듬었지만 아무 것도 없었다. 체온도, 사람도. 간다던 미팅이 오늘이었나보군. 한숨을 길게 내쉬자 불쾌한 알콜향이 되돌아온다. 다시는 이렇게 마시면 내가 개다. 다짐에 이어 오늘은 하체나 말단부의 감각이 살아있었으므로 양호하다는 생각이 뒤따랐다. 누군가 뇌에 대고 좆질을 하고, 자신은 애액 대신 뇌수를 흘리는 것만 같은 이 상태라면 비교적 괜찮은 축이었다.

두어 시간이 흐르고 눈을 떴다. 존? 비교적 걸을 만한 상태가 된 그레이엄이 벽을 짚으며 물을 마시고는 옆방을 두드렸다. 문고리를 돌리자 동시에 어제의 기억이 살아났다. 텅 빈 베란다와 화장실까지 기어코 눈으로 확인하자 배신감이 불안을 집어삼켰다. 어떻게 네가 나한테 이럴 수 있어? 배신감이 분노로 돌변했다. 네가, 어떻게?

※※※

정오의 햇빛 아래서 존은 답지 않게 후회를 하고 있었다. 그렇게까지 몰아붙이려던 건 아니었는데. 하지만 분명히 그레이가 잘못한 것이었다. 그만 하고싶던 것 역시 사실이다. 더 이상은 자신이 없었다... 존은 무엇을 후회하고 있는 것인지 스스로도 모르는 채로 후회하고 있었다. 하필 오늘 날씨가 지나치게 좋은 이유도 알 수 없었다. 사랑을 잃고 세상이 끝났다는 것을 모르는 태양과 달을 탓하는 것이 아니다. 분명히 일기예보로는 비가 와야 할 날씨였다.

그레이엄이 자신을 찾아와 사과를 하는 일 따위는 벌어지지 않았다. 핸드폰을 꽉 쥐고 노려보았자 오지 않을 연락이 갑자기 생길 일은 만무했다. 절반이 채 남지 않은 커피는 싸늘하게 식어있었다. 뭘 기대했단 말인가. 상식적으로 말이 되지 않았다. 상식과 논리가 전공이던 존 클리즈도 다 죽었다. 점심시간이 끝나고도 우두커니 앉아있던 존이 마침내 자리를 떴다. 자신의 가게 앞 흉물스럽게 찌푸린 거인 동상이 새로 생기는 것이 아닌가 했던 카페의 사장이 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

Resolution

하루가 더 지나고, 존은 그날 저녁에 짐을 챙기기로 결정했다. 그레이엄과는 연락이 되지 않았으므로 짐을 챙겨 나가겠다는 간단한 문자만을 남겼다. 현관문을 열 때까지 답장이 오지 않았다. 기대도 안했다. 존이 속으로 투덜댔으나 그의 무의식은 일말의 미련이 남아있음을 알았다. 어디까지나 무의식의 이야기다.

빈 집에 인기척이라고는 없었다. 고작 이틀을 비웠을 뿐이었다. 가득 찬 쓰레기통과 커피자국이 말라붙은 접시, 식탁 의자에 늘어진 옷가지들을 내려다보며 존이 한숨을 쉬었다. 이젠 자신의 영역이 아니었다. 공동 작업실 겸 그의 방에서 물건을 간단히 챙겼다. 옷이 꽤 많았지만 존은 이미터에 육박하는 건장한 사내였고, 이 정도 쯤은 들 수 있었다. 마지막 옷가방에 옷을 쑤셔 넣던 중 현관이 열리는 소리가 들렸다.

발소리가 들렸고, 존은 먼저 인사를 해야하는지 잠깐 고민했지만 피할 이유는 없다는 생각에 인기척을 내고자 괜시리 챙겨둔 가방을 쑤석거렸다. 발걸음이 멈췄다. 고개를 돌리자 그레이엄이 식료품이 든 종이가방을 들고 서 있었다. 존은 안녕과 좋은 저녁 중에서 인사를 고르다가 선수를 놓쳤다.

"나가?"

자신이 나가겠다는 것인지, 존에게 나갈 것인지를 묻는 말인지 알 수 없었다. 그레이엄이 무척 피곤한 얼굴로 종이가방을 내려놓았다. 존은 왜 그렇게 얼굴이 상했냐고 물어볼 뻔 했으나 들고있는 가방의 무게를 실감하고 가방끈을 단단히 고쳐쥐었다.

"문자 했잖아."

"액정이 깨졌어."

그러니까 그레이엄이 당연히 답장을 할 수가 없었던 것이다. 존은 속에서 무언가 탁 풀리는 것을 느꼈다. 잠깐, 내가 왜?

"저녁 안 먹었지? 장 보는데 너무 많이 샀어. 네 시리얼도."

존은 긍정의 대답을 해선 안 된다는 것을 알았다. 그레이엄이 맥주와 우유, 주스 등을 꺼내 냉장고에 넣었다. 시리얼 박스는 가장 나중이었다. 존이 대답하지 않자 그레이엄은 새 그릇을 꺼내 시리얼을 부었다. 존은 정말로 의자에 앉으면 안 된다고 생각했다.

"액정이 깨져도 화면은 켜지길래 괜찮은 줄 알았어. 쓰려고 보니까 안 켜지더라고."

여전히 존의 대답이 없자 그레이엄이 존의 손에서 가방을 챙겼다. 나머지 발치의 가방은 슬쩍 밀어냈다. 존, 제발. 그레이엄은 들쑤셔진 방 안을 힐끗이곤 마지막 가방까지 내려놓았다. 넌 기어코 내가 제발이라고 말하게 만들지. 개자식. 누구에게 하는 것인지 모를 욕을 속으로 했다. 내가 봐준다. 팔 위로 느껴지는 그레이엄의 손에 존은 나가기에는 늦었음을 깨달았다. 사실은 첫번째 질문에서부터 늦었지만. 존은 자신이 한 번 참는 것이라고 생각했다.

오늘 저녁은 그레이엄이 준비할 차례였다. 거창한 요리까지 해 먹기엔 늦은 시각이었으므로 시리얼과 토스트만을 해 먹었다. 짐을 정리하는 시간은 오래 걸리지 않았다. 존이 씻을 동안 그레이엄은 술병을 숨겼다. 언젠가 일이 벌어지더라도 오늘은 아니었다. 둘은 약간 지친 채로, 그러나 같은 샤워제품의 향을 품기며 평안하게 잠이 들었다.


End file.
